1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic warning devices used in a motor vehicle or motorboat to warn the driver in case of abnormal usage, malfunction or failure of different electrical functions and electrical parts, including lighting functions, battery, battery charging system, related interconnected wires and cables.
2. Description of Prior Art
The main function of a rechargeable storage battery used in any nonelectrical motor vehicles or motorboats is to start the engine, or, in case of an electrical motor vehicle, to run the motor. If the battery charge is not adequately maintained, the engine can not be started, and drivers must inconveniently use booster cables to temporarily connect an external good battery to their vehicle for an engine starting. Most drivers have to rely on the service of a tow truck to solve the problem.
Heretofore, different built-in devices or means have been incorporated in a motor vehicle to help drivers to avoid the above battery problems. Some vehicle manufacturers provided a battery voltage indicating voltmeter. Some other used an illuminated warning sign to display troubles in the battery charging system. In some cars, a warning sound or even a warning voice has been used to particularly warn the driver that the car headlamps are being left on while the engine is not running.
However, no matter what means the manufacturers are using, said warning means were already built-in and internally wired with the existing system, thus likely forcing drivers to change to or purchase another vehicle in order to have said warning means.
Therefore, most drivers, especially the ones whose vehicles or boats are not equipped with said warning means, would find it more desirable to have a install-it-yourself warning device that could provide a muct better if not a full battery protection and monitoring of electrical functions, so that they can save time and money, and the inconvenience of using booster cables or calling a tow truck.